Elkan Wiki
Welcome to the Elkan Wiki Elkan is a campaign setting for tabletop gaming, created with 5e in mind. It seeks to subvert many fantasy tropes while still providing an experience familiar to gamers. Play By Post Merchant Princes of Elkan The players play as leaders in the dark elven merchant states at a time when no one can be trusted and old wounds become deadly ones. Twelve houses face each other, as well as foreign powers. Campaigns Blood of the Apostates The red dwarves are slaves of the great red dragon god Virmanosuvius, low ranking members of the draconic bloodline. A group of Virmano's servants try to sacrifice several dwarves, only to be stopped by the party. Then mysterious creatures made from fused chunks of flesh attack, and to hide the recent controversy, the party is assigned to find out what the invaders are. They are not expected to return alive from the expedition. Mothside City The party consisted of various agents of Mothside City and its ruler, Rihansi Inn'Lor. The party fought against agents of the archdevil Mephistopheles and the demon prince Baphomet. Harbinger The party consisted of monsters. They fought as the agents of a joint hobgoblin-orc empire on the rise. They fought against the crusade led by Archangel Sariel. Virtue's Crucible The party were members of the Solar Academy, a school where mortals are made to be angels. They struggle to find a moral centre while everything around them is torn apart. The Second Elven Schism/ War under the stars The party consisted of allies of the high elven island of Ishiki. A cult sought to end the world by freeing the creature that keeps it together, and a civil war simultaneously threatened to pull the country apart.3 Wicked Walls of Castle Fallow The party became trapped in Fallow, a town on the brink of collapse. They struggled against foreign invaders, spies, a darkness lurking within the castle, and even their own friends and allies. Scenarios Ghosts of Blue Canyon A party of war veterans return to a battlefield from their past to hunt a cyclops and find the ghosts of their brethren and enemies still fighting. Breaking the Pact The players each made a deal with a powerful entity and now seek to break that pact. While normally doing so would cost them their soul in one capacity or another, a vestige named Sludridekt offers them another route to freedom. They must overcome an ancient temple's defenses, aided each by a small band of monsters, and survive the onslaught of the guardians and each other. Other Events Gnomish Provenance The gnomish god of light burns down the trees that protect the gnomes after seeing the plight of the people outside. While he claims the greatest good is to interact with the world, the other gnomish gods seek to immediately protect their people. The players control members of the gnomish pantheon. This was a campaign that didn't go well and I'm unlikely to run it again. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse